Woah!
by kaizer20
Summary: A short story about Santana and Brittany during their locker scene, but with a twist of course. My first ever Glee fic, so take it easy on me.


**A/N: So yeah, this is my first ever Glee fic and it's a lesbian story, so get over it!**

**Just some short shitty dribble, just wanting to express my opinion on what should've had happened.**

**And lastly, I didn't memorize the lines on what happened in the locker scene when Santana told Brittany she loved her.**

* * *

><p>Woah!<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Brit" Santana said without her usual cool aura as she approached her friend.<p>

Since Brittany hooked up with Artie, she'd been spending less time with her friend and after telling Santana that she loves her with the help of Miss Holly Holiday, it's been bothering her for some time and she knew for a fact that even if she's quite the nitwit, it was also bothering Santana, maybe even more than the bothering she's been feeling.

"Hey, San" Brittany greeted with her usual tone of voice as she looked at her best friend.

"You know that I love you, right?"

"Why don't you just ask me, S?"

By this time, tears were already falling from Santana's eyes as she said "You know what happened to Kurt?"

"But, you can always scare them off and claw them, right?"

"I know, it's just that I'm afraid of them talking about me behind my back".

"It'll be okay, S" Brittany said as she hugged her friend.

"So, can I take you away?" Santana asked.

"As in take me away from school-".

"Brit! I'm serious, will you be my girlfriend?" Santana asked, a little frustrated that Brit didn't get it at first.

The blond was stoked, nevertheless, she still knew her answer "I can't break up with Artie".

"Yes, you can!" Santana asked as the tears stopped and held Brittany's shoulders tight.

"I can't, because that would be wrong" Brittany said as she locked eyes with Santana who was looking literally hot, because she's on fire with anger.

"He's just a stupid boy!"

"I can't-".

"What does it take me for me to be your girlfriend?" she asked as she dugged her nails into Brittany's shoulder, causing them to go bright red which looked like a hickey.

"Meet me at the auditorium after class" Brittany stated as she freed herself from her friend's grasp and proceeded to her class.

"Shit" was all Santana could say as she shook her head and went to class, frustrated and distressed.

* * *

><p>'Meet me at the auditorium, blah, blah, blah, blah, full of shit!' she mentally thought as she listened, well, at least she tried to listen... for once, but Brittany kept on appearing in her mind, so she just mentally thought the words 'Fuck and Shit' over and over again in her mind.<p>

At the choir area, Glee Club's director was discussing about the sectionals next week and noticed the unusual sitting arrangement.

"Santana, you aren't sitting beside Brittany?" he asked.

"No, sir" Santana replied coldy as she flashed Brittany a glare.

"Can you talk with me for a minute?" he said as she motioned the girl to talk to her.

When they were out of the club members' sights, he asked "What's up with you and-" then got cut off.

"Nothing".

"It's gotta be something".

"It's not your concern".

"It may not be, but at least you can tell me about your problem and I'll try to help as much as I can" he said with much care for the Latina.

"Fine, I'm in love with Brittany".

"So that was what Holly was talking about?"

"Pretty much" Santana stated as she just averted her gaze and did her 'Pretty much' action thing.

"Did you tell her?"

"Sir, you're quite stupid, aren't you?"

"Prove it".

"Can't you see that I just, like, gave her a fucking glare which meant, don't talk, because hearing your voice is like bull shit to my ears?" she stated it as a fact and a question with an annoyed gesture by her voice and right hand.

"Why don't you sing a song?"

"You're not kidding, aren't you?"

"Why would I kid when it comes to songs?"

"You got a point".

"So, what will it be, Santana?"

"How could I breathe?"

"A guy sang that".

"Make it to my tune, so it can be my and a girl's version".

So, the two went back to the room and Santana sang the song while glaring at Brittany if she had the chance to look at her in the eyes.

* * *

><p>After Glee Club practice, the two met up at the auditorium as agreed.<p>

"Can we get this over with, Brit" Santana said, losing interest by the second.

"You asked me what it'll take for you to have me, right?" Brit said as she started walking towards the Latina.

"What is it then?" Santana asked the blond as she halted in front of her.

"Give me a hickey and make sure it spell's 'Santana's Property' in big, bold letters, kay'?" she asked as her brain became from empty to the devil of lust's brain.

"You do realize I'm making you a cheater, don't you?" Santana asked as she accidentally saw her friend's cleavage.

"Well, we did break up, so it's up for you to make me yours" Brittany simply stated as she flashed Santana a warm smile.

"Wait, but I thought that you wouldn't break up with him?"

"Nah, he found out he's really gay".

"Oookay?" Santana asked, unsure of herself, but still happy.

"The hickey, S?" Brittany asked with a teasing tone.

"You're so going to arrange a sleepover with me tonight" Santana said as she kissed the blond passionately as their tongues dominated for victor, lashing it out with their pointy ends with, miracolously, Brittany as the victor.

"You sure have gone rusty, S" Brit said with a teasing tone as she removed the upper buttons of her dress.

"That's why you owe me eight rounds of sex after not letting me taste you for a month" she paused as she saw what the blond did to her dress and gave her a devious smirk "hi, boobs! Looks like you're the lucky winner who'll get sucked on by my lips!" and then she licked her lower lips.

"You've got no idea what I'll do to you" Brittany said, giving her best seductive tone.

"Fuck me to heaven, Brittany".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, Lol is here!**

**Niway' this is so my first time writing Glee and the first ever time I wrote a T.V. show that's not an anime.**

**So yeah, I enjoyed immensely writing this and I hope you enjoyed it as well.**

**Review if you can!**

**Infinity High! Move on!**

**~kaizer20**


End file.
